15 October 1986
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-10-15 ;Comments * Peel mentions he is nervous, because he is flying to Japan tomorrow and is not a big fan of aviation. * Peel says that while he is away for 3 weeks, Andy Kershaw will be taking over from him. * Peel mentions that Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle's session track, I Wish I Could 'Sprechen Sie Deutsch', is one of his all time favourite session tracks. * Peel mentions that he received the Son House live LP from his friend Ian McFee last week. * Peel plays a session track from the Primitives covering the Rolling Stones' As Tears Go By. * Peel plays a wrong speed moment from the Fuzztones, before correcting it. Sessions *Primitives #1. Recorded: 1986-09-30. *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle #2. Recorded: 1986-08-03. Broadcast: 13 August 1986 Tracklisting *Soup Dragons: Hang-Ten! (7") Raw TV Products * Duke Bootee: Broadway (12") Beauty And The Beat *Primitives: Stop Killing Me (session) *Cocteau Twins: Love's Easy Tears (7") 4AD *King Kong: Identify Me (7") Black Solidarity *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: Dr. Arnold Fanck (session) $''' *Steve Earle: Guitar Town (LP - Guitar Town) MCA '''$ *Okapi Fever: Criminally Powerful (v/a LP - Suck (A Multinational)) Independent Video *New Order: Broken Promise (LP - Brotherhood) Factory $''' *Primitives: Shadow (session) '''$ *Skinny Boys: Awesome (LP - Weightless) Warlock *Inca Babies: Plenty More Mutants (LP - This Train...) Black Lagoon *Marv Johnson And The Falcons: Happy Days (LP - Motor City Roots - The Roots Of Detroit Soul) Stateside *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: Am Tafelberg Von Kapstadt (session) $''' *Freeze: Insanity (LP - Rabid Reaction) Modern Method *Very Things: This Is Motortown (12") D.C.L. Electric '''$ *Jali Musa Jawara: Foté Mogoban (LP - Jali Musa Jawara) Oval $''' :(JP: 'Here's another one from our guest tonight, The Primitives and it's called Buzz Buzz Buzz. There was another record called Buzz Buzz Buzz back in the 1950's Peel is probably referring to the 1957 single, Buzz Buzz Buzz by the Hollywood Flames. , but I can't remember who it is by, so I couldn't play you that one as well') *Primitives: Buzz Buzz Buzz (session) '''$ *Stars Of Heaven: Sacred Heart Hotel (LP - Sacred Heart Hotel) Rough Trade $''' *Fall: Bournemouth Runner (LP - Bend Sinister) Beggars Banquet '''$ *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: I Wish I Could 'Sprechen Sie Deutsch' (session) $''' :(Saturday Live trailer) *Son House: Judgement Day (LP - In Concert) Blue Moon *Wallflowers: Blushing Girl (12" - Blushing Girl Nervous Smile) Mantre *Primitives: As Tears Go By (session) '''$ *Burning Spear: Jah Say (v/a LP - Heartbeat Reggae) Heartbeat $''' :(Janice Long & John Peel's Japan trip trailer) *Mechanic: Sweat (12") Techno Hop '''$ start '' *Kilgore Trout: Bank (12" - Stick It In The Bank Man) Hits $ Corruption '$''' *Freeze: Warped Confessional (LP - Rabid Reaction) Modern Method *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: Die Musik Findet Immer Nach Haus (session) $''' *Fuzztones: Bad News Travels Fast (12") ABC '''$ *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) 020A-B1361XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 020A-B1361XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 *3) 1986-09-xx-10-xx Peel Show JG43 ;Length *1) 0:59:07 *2) 0:58:45 *3) 1:31:36 (36:08-1:27:21) ;Other *1,2) Recordings at the British Library *3) Created from JG43 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. JG Tape 43 Peel September October 1986 ;Available *1,2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B1361/1) *3) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1986 Category:British Library Category:Peel shows Category:Wrong Speed Moment